The Hidden Worlds - The Gathering Storm
by darkplayer35
Summary: During the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, a delay in Fawkes healing of Harry leads to several different hidden worlds colliding with Harry causing his reality, life, and destiny to change. Thankfully, two Gods are here to help in a definitely different way. Fem!Harry, Living-a-video-game. Hogwarts starts at age 12 in this story. Fem!Harry/fem!harem; Multi!Xovers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Mummy 1 and 2(and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are the property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it. The idea of a sexual based living the game is based from "The Lemon Game" by HunterBerserkerWolf. The many of the ideas for the story comes from many other writers of fanfiction: including but not limited to HistorianoftheKais's Hero of Heaven, stories written by lucifael (like "The Truck", etc.), Jecht Breaker (or whatever his/her pen name is) stories, etc.

**Summary:** During the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, a delay in Fawkes healing of Harry leads to several different hidden worlds colliding with Harry's reality, life, and destiny to change. Thankfully, two Gods are here to help in a definitely different way. Fem!Harry, Living-a-video-game. Hogwarts starts at age 12 in this story. Fem!Harry/fem!harem; Multi!Xovers

**Important:**_** First thing first. This story is rated Mature, meaning an individual to read this story must find it in a list of stories, which normally filters out M rated stories and requires the reader to adjust the filters to find it. I have not yet to decide how much explicit content I am going to add. It will occur but I might not describe it. Either way, this story is rate Mature. **_**You have been warned and if you are underage or not mature enough to read such a story leave now. **

_**Now I personally think explicit sexual contents is better than extreme violence since one is a natural (and fun) biological process. Now, of course I enjoy action movies, etc. but I think that there are many action movies worse than a movie with explicit sexual contents. Unfortunately, America has not escaped from the Puritan beliefs that were brought over by the original founders. So if for some reason my story gets removed, I am considering either AO3 or HPfanficarchive to post to (I might post to one of the two anyways).**_

**Author's Note: Fem!Harry will be overwhelmingly powerful as the story continues so almost God!like Harry(though the various major gods/goddesses are significantly stronger). It will start as a crossover with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians with a small inclusion of the Mummy series as a minor Expansion Pack (an additional minor crossover compared to the rest of the story). As the story continues, more Expansion Packs could be added (additional crossovers). This a story that contains two ideas that I have had kicking around for a while now. The first was the idea of Sorceress and the second being a lemon based video game for Harry Potter. Since I decided that I wanted make a different take on the Living-a-video-game I decided to combine the two.**

**If anyone wants to try their hand at this start they can do so. I would appreciate that they send me a link to the story in a PM. I will try to continue the story but with working full time, graduate school in the near, near future, and the fact I prefer reading fanfiction over writing it… it might not get continued much further. The rules running with the story is that it is a fem!Harry/fem!harem, living-a-video-game like the lemon game. **

Harry yanked the sword from the roof of the Ballisk's mouth and felt the fang that was penetrating his arm. As the venom burned through Harry's veins, he yanked out the fang from his arm. He felt the world start to lose focus.

'I guess this is the end of the road,' he thought.

Riddle laughed and gloated, "I guess your luck ran out, Harry Potter. You had a long stretch of luck but it ran out."

As Riddle was gloating, Fawkes started to cry on the puncture wound from the fang. Suddenly there was a loud bang like a gunshot. "We can't have the old fool's bird save your life now Harry Potter, that you finally ran out of luck. I almost forgot about a phoenix's healing tears."

While the burning sensation continued, for a couple of seconds the world started to clear because of the few tears that Fawkes had dripped on the fang bite before Riddle blasted him away. 'If I am going to die, I am going to take him with me,' Harry thought.

Grabbing the fang from next to where he laid, he slowly and painfully sat up. Looking for the diary as he remember what Riddle saying about storing his memories in it.

"Not giving up, Harry Potter? I guess you are too stupid to realize when you have been beaten," Riddle gloated.

As Harry raised the fang and aimed at the diary, Riddle suddenly realized Harry's plan and panicking, casted a banishing charm at the fang. A split second after the fang sunk into the diary, injecting the venom into the diary, the banishing charm hit the fang.

In that incident, Riddle's semi-transparent form started to dissolve as light burned out of a puncture that appeared in his form. At the same time the diary started to scream and gush a mixture of Ballisk venom and ink, the banishing charm hit the fang. Due to Harry's weaken state, his loose grip was knocked free and the fang flip end over end with the tip of the fang scratching across his famous scar injecting minimum quantities of venom.

The next second as Riddle's diary gushed ink, Ginny's life force returned to her body but due to the little extra time, she prompting passed out from exhaustion. On Harry's side, massive amounts of pain suddenly hit Harry, making the first injury from the Ballisk fang seem like a minor scratch. As the sudden increase in pain hit him full on, he heard an un-Earthly scream coming from his forehead as black puss-like fluid dripped from where his scar was.

At this time Fawkes flew back from across the Chamber and started to cry on his now two wounds. While this was happening, Harry, who due to his poor childhood was quite use to pain, blacked out the worse pain that he could image.

This delay in healing had allowed for the Ballisk venom to spread further spreading its corrosive nature, requiring more phoenix tears to heal the wound. But unknown to Harry and Fawkes, the destruction of the soul shard released a burst of dark magic through Harry's body, which the addition of the phoenix tears caused his mother's sacrificial blood protection to release a burst of protective based blood magic.

While this event normally would be a minor event, all of these factors plus Harry's unknown heritage cause a waterfall of changes. As the over powered blood magic overwhelmed the weak burst of dark magic, the blood magic rushed through his body searching for any threats or limiters.

It found two. The first was an old Baby Limiter used by parents on powerful children to help control their children's magic and prevent it from hurting them. It had been added by his parents a month before their deaths as his accidental magic start to get dangerous. The Baby Limiter is used to limit a child's magic 50% and be removed by the child's seventh birthday. This restricting of their magic can make it harder for a child to focus and by seven after their first Childhood Maturity, their body can safely use their magics. The Limiter quickly broke under the blood magic of his mother's sacrifice. As the Limiter broke, the addition of the raw magic again boosted the power of the protection of the blood magic. The super powered blood magic then overwhelmed the second threat or limiter.

The second was ancient blood curse on the Potter line. With the breaking of this blood curse, his future, destiny, identify, and the future of several hidden worlds changed. Harry's unconscious body was surrounded in massive sphere of multi-colored raw magic.

When the sphere of magic subsided and faded away a completely different Harry Potter laid unconscious on the cold, damp Chamber floor.

"Oohh… that hurt a bloody lot," groaned out Harry from where he laid on a warm as he regained consciousness. 'Wait… why does my voice sound so different? It sounds much more feminine and musical… Also why I am in a bed instead of the floor of the Chamber of Secrets'

Looking around he saw that he was in a large bed about the size of a queen sized bed with pure white silk sheets and that the bed was still located in the Chamber though the area around the bed was well lit. Quickly he attempted to sit up in the queen size bed and noticed that his center of balance had shifted and he had a bit of weight on his chest that he didn't remember being there before. Looking down he noticed that he was wearing an emerald dress in a medieval style had a set of small breast on his chest and quickly reached towards his crotch region. He quickly realized that for some reason he was now a _she._

"Why the bloody hell is going on? Why am I a girl? How did I get in this bed and wearing this dress?" Harry quickly exclaimed and she looked around. She did not move from the bed since she still felt sore from whatever had happened earlier.

As she continued to look around, she heard a voice state, "I believe we can answer those questions, though first let us introduce ourselves." As she heard this, she quickly jerked her head in the direction of the voice and watched as two men stepped into the lighted area near the bed. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming aura of power she sensed from the two. Ever since she was a child she had been able to sense that some people had aura of power about them. When she was introduced to the Magical World in the Leaky Cauldron, she was able to determine that the power she had sensed was a person's magic. These two men that were slowly approaching the side of the bed were each giving off an aura of power that made even Dumbledore and all the staff combine seem like the squib, Filch.

The first man who had spoken, had clearly a Greek heritage. He was nearly 6'5", built like a Greek warrior of old, with a shaved head, and eyes which consisted of balls of light which slowly shifted between the various colors of the rainbow. The second man was surprisingly of Egyptian heritage. He had a hawk head and had a headdress with a sun disk on it. He was approximately 6' and his presence reminded Harry what she thought of the ancient Pharaohs of Egypt would be like.

The first man continue, "I am Aer, now known in your language as Chaos, first primordial deity and ancestor of the Greek Titans and gods."

At this point the second spoke up, surprisingly human but unsurprisingly with a royal and powerful tone, "I am Ra, King of the Egyptian gods, Creator and Sun god of the Egyptian people. Currently we have frozen time to allow for our conversation."

Normally most people would be call them liars but she could not help but sense the truth in their words and their overwhelming power which had a sense of being otherworldly unlike any wizard, witch, or magical creature that she had sense. She hesitantly and respectfully but without allowing them to cow her, she asked, "Why are you here and why did you turn me into a girl?"

At this Chaos responded with a laugh, "Respectful but still brave. You do your ancestors proud, girl. But to clear up the first thing, we did not turn you into a girl. Over 1500 years ago, your ancestor had a blood curse placed on her turning her in a female after she was stolen from her mother. The Potter line has over the last 1500 years never had a daughter of their house because of this. Your ancestor's mother was the last Sorceress and because your line's power, anger of her mother's rejection of his advances, and the manipulations of a false prophecy given by an enemy of your line (and all other Sorceress lines), Merlin cursed your ancestor, forcing all of the now boy's line to be male and never to awake their true potential."

As she listened to Chaos's she could not help but to be confused, she hesitantly asked, "I don't get why the descendants gender would matter since I know that Professor Dumbledore has the title of Grand Sorcerer. Isn't a Sorceress just a female version of the title?"

This time Ra answered, "No child, a Sorcerer or Grand Sorcerer is a ranking of power, talent, and skill. A sorcerer can be either male or female. A Sorceress is a magical sub-race of humanity, though they are considered to be human because they are closest genetically to them. Many consider them to be a separate race that can bred with humans. A Sorceress is the most powerful branch of humanity and of all magical races except for the Gods."

At the look of understanding on Harry's face, Chaos continue, "Now the breaking of the blood curse was a surprise for all of the various pantheons, who had thought that the Sorceress bloodlines had died out all of those years ago. The breaking of the curse was a one in a million chance. If the fool Riddle had not remembered the healing tears of the Phoenix stopping the application of the tears before it had much of a chance to do more than help you regain some of your strength. Then your decision to destroy the Horcrux of Riddle and his attempt to stop you which caused the Ballisk fang to scrape the scar he gave you. The scar contained a very tiny piece of his soul, in a primitive and crude soul jar, which was destroyed. The residue of the dark magic from the soul piece and the corrosive magic of the Ballisk venom start the degradation of the blood curse. The curse of the last 1500 years had weakened and the death of your father whose life force at the time of his death had been feeding the curse had weakened if further. The addition of the phoenix tears again, which also super charged your mother's protection, allowed for the protection to purge any dark magic along with breaking the blood curse. To be honest, even the Fates were stunned since it was not supposed to happen. Riddle was not supposed to remember the healing tears of a phoenix until you were already healed. At this you would have defeated Riddle with the Ballisk fang and the blood curse would not have broken for centuries longer, if ever."

After a couple minutes to process, Harry asked, "Ok, so a bunch of fluke accidents led to this. Why am I in a bed wearing a dress? Can you turn me back into a boy?"

A look of sorrow crossed both of their faces. "We could turn you back into a boy but we will not."

"What, why not?!" yelled Harry in frustration and anger.

Ra looked at Harry in understanding but continue on briefly pausing after Harry's outburst, "Because child, the breaking of the blood curse has led for massive changes in your planned destiny and turning you back to male would not stop the ripples of these changes. Your original destiny was to defeat the fool Riddle several years from now. You would have watched your last known family and as well as many people you knew die. You would have never know of the rest of your family and they would never have known about you. The blood curse led to many powerful beings having children with various Potters throughout history. The sealed blood both led to the Potters traveling the world and various powerful beings being attracted to the sealed blood and power, though they never realized what attracted them. The sealed Sorceress blood absorbed the various additions and by the next generation it had strengthened and joined the sealed blood. And with the various powerful additions shortly afterwards becoming latent and sealed away led to the various being losing track of the Potter line."

He continued on even though Harry looked a bit confused at the seemingly random tangent and in shock at the description of his destiny or former destiny. "With the awakening of your Sorceress blood, your destiny has grown. You are still fated to defeat Riddle but your destiny has grown to make you an important and key person in the fate of several, if not all of the Hidden Worlds or the various hidden magical sections of the world, which some are known to few if any outside of the hidden sections. If we were to return you to your previous male nature, you would loss all of the power from your Sorceress bloodline and the no human could hope to be successful at your new destiny. It also would be very dangerous to even attempt. Your bloodline has been unsealed for too long. The only reason it was possible to be done 1500 years ago was since the child was taken immediately after birth. If we or any other deity, god, titan, or primordial, were to attempt it your magic would fight the curse and either complete resist it or tear you apart. I am sorry but we will help you in other ways since no one is supposed to have such as massive destiny."

Harry looked close to tears as she brokenly state, "Why does Fate hate me so much? I just want to be ordinary and wish for a family." At this comment she burst into tears, and Chaos sat down on the bed next to her and held her.

"Girl, being ordinary is overrated. Ordinary people are normally bound to society and ruled by the powerful, and unless if I am not mistaken, it is more a desire of the Dursleys. Ordinary people don't normally leave a mark on society. Even if your parents had lived and Riddle had never made his rise as a Dark Lord, you still would be have been extraordinary. The awaking of your Sorceress blood, if anything will give you more family than you would have ever known about otherwise. Because of your heritage, you are not bound by most of the Ancient Laws restricting your family's contact to you. That is something many of your cousins, nephews, and nieces would love," quietly whispered Chaos as he comforted Harry. These points and comments both calmed her down and aroused her curiosity until one thought passed through her mind causing her rising mood to crash down again.

"But I like girls still. I always wanted a family with a wife and children. Even if there was a way for two women to have children, it is unlikely for me to find a girl that would be willing to be in a relationship with me as a girl…" whispered Harry.

"That is a good thing since a Sorceress only bonds and has children with other females. Since if they have children with a male, their children will be a normal witch or wizard. The bonds with the bondmates serves to have help keep the Sorceress balanced. The number of females that Sorceress bonds with is dependent on her power and you have the potential to be the most powerful Sorceress, ever. Also, a majority of the females of any magical population, in all hidden worlds, are bisexual and trust me when I say a Sorceress as beautiful and talented as you will not have a problem at all" laughed Chaos as he rubbed Harry's back and at the look on Harry's face, which was a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Sorceresses only like girls and female of the magical world are bisexual!" yelped Harry in shock.

"Well some sorceresses are bisexual but most are not. And yes, most magical females are bisexual. It has to do with how magic interacts the desire for survival and procreation, since many magical cultures allow for more powerful magicals to have multiple spouses. This is due to magic can act to increase ones procreation value on an unconscious level and the bisexual nature is a side effect since one powerful magical (typically male in most magical societies) can get multiple females pregnant. The bisexual nature reduces tension between the various female members," Ra answered.

He took Harry's look of shock as a sign to continue, "Since your destiny has grown so much we will help you in a couple ways. The first piece of help that we provide you will answers your question about why you woke up in a bed, along with why you are dressed the way you are. Your childhood with your mother's half sister and her family was very damaging to your body and magic besides just the external damage. The first gift or assistance was that we rebuild your body completely based on your DNA, magic, and bloodline, which includes any latent heritages. Your body is currently in peak condition and perfect health. Though we made sure that your body is immune to any sickness or illnesses. Since your clothes were for the wrong gender we provide you with some new clothes though you will need more. Now, I think you need to see your new appearance."

Chaos waved his hand and a mirror solidified from the air. As Chao was creating the mirror, Ra helped Harry stand up in front of the mirror. In the mirror, Harry new appearance stared back (1). As she cataloged your new feature she notice that she was approximately 4' 10", her hair now was a long deep natural red similar to her mother's though a bit darker and her Emerald eye were even more like gemlike. She notice that her skin as a clear, soft pale cream white and unlike many cases with red hair had no freckles or blemishes. As she started to blush when she start to check out her new additions in the form of breast, which while on the smaller side were definitely well formed and well suit for her petite build. 'Damn, if this was someone else, the girl in mirror would be the most beautiful girl in the school, if not that I have ever seen. And that is saying something since magic seems to have a positive effect on female appearances.'

"You definitely, my dear, are going to be one of the legendary beauties. Now, while this is not necessarily part of our promised assistance. You need a new name…" started Chaos.

A look of pain and heartbreak crossed Harry's face. Chaos continued, "I know that it feels like you are losing everything that you are. First your gender and appearance. Now your name. Before meeting with you, we did meet with your parents and they agreed that you need a new name. Though I will pass on the message that your mother and father they love you and are proud of you. Your mother would like you to provide a lot of grandchildren in the future, you take care of yourself and to try not to take blame for things that are not your fault, and you stay out of trouble. Your father wants you play more pranks and to have fun. Again, he request that you accept that you cannot prevent everything and only accept blame for things that are within your control and are your fault (unless is getting caught playing a prank and then its lie, lie, lie… which resulted in your father being hit by your mother). They also requested that we name you since they felt that all the girl names that they previously selected were un-suited for your beauty." At this message from her parents, she finally was able to let go any fears that she had from her childhood with the Dursleys. Though she laugh at her mother's reaction to her father's request and advice, and at the end comment turned bright crimson that put the Weasley red to shame.

"Now for your first name Amarantham which is an Ancient Greek name derived from the amaranth flower and means 'eternally beautiful' or 'one who will be forever beautiful' to signify your stunning beauty. It can be shorten to Amara for everyday use," state Chaos.

"I have the pleasure of selecting your middle name. I have selected the name Hetshepsit which means 'first among noble women' signifying that your heritage. As time goes on as more of your heritage awakens, others might add more names to your name," continued Ra.

Pulling out a multi-colored crystal with the various colors shifting around, Chaos handed the crystal to the newly named Amara. "Amara, the second piece of assistance we will provide is here in this crystal. To activate it now, I need to grab it with both hands and to channel your magic through it as though it's a wand and you were casting a spell." Amara, taking the imagined using the crystal as a wand to channel a light charm through it, when it lite up in a soft glow and slowly floated out of her hands. After it slowly left her hands, the crystal started to brightly glow, then almost faster than she could see and much faster than she could react, it shot towards her chest were it phased into her body.

"What was that?!" Amara asked in a panic as she quickly probed around were the crystal entered her chest.

"That was our second piece of assistance. It is the Destiny's Life Game Gamer Crystal," stated an amused Chaos.

"The Destiny's Life Game Gamer Crystal? What is that?" asked a confused Amara. 'Sounds kinda like something from a video game.' Both Chaos and Ra started to laugh at that second. "What is so funny?" asked Amara getting frustrated but trying to be polite since she still could feel their overwhelming power even though they were clearly not trying to show it.

Ra while still laughing replied, "Amara, gods or deities as powerful as the two of us tended to hear loud and unshielded thoughts like the one you just had about the Gamer Crystal sounding like something from a video game. It is humorous since while it is not from a video game they are rather related. The Destiny's Life Game Gamer Crystal in effect turns a large portion of the bearer, or also known as the Gamer, development and life in a video game like system.-"

"What?! My life is now a video game!" interrupted Amara confused and angry at what seemed jab at her life.

"No, what it does is introduces a game like system which effects only yourself and possible in the future your bondmates. The game turns actions and situations into experience or exp which is applied to your character. You are given a set of stats which reflect yourself and your various skills are given a rating in the form of skill level. You can improve yourself and skills through both learning/experience and through leveling them up using the benefits of leveling up. Very similar to any role playing game," continue Ra in an understanding way.

"We chose to give this manner of assistance since it provides you with the largest possible power boost since you can develop yourself, skills, and gain abilities, like Animagus forms, telepathy, telekinesis, and many other abilities. Plus it will help you make the most of your recent changes," Chaos stated continuing Ra's explanation, while stating why they did this. "Trust me, child, these benefits will help you succeed in your destiny and help you reach and protect your dream of a family. I know that you are probably mad at us taking your choice away but while this will be very different, you will truly gain the most from this. We can also help you get started with the game system by explaining the system and giving some advice as your get the game set up."

"Sigh… I understand and appreciate your help but still it's a lot for me to take right now," replied a much calmer Amara. 'At least I am getting help from others, not including my friends, and the abilities sound quite interesting.' "And I definitely would appreciate your help in understanding the game system and any advice that you have."

Chaos stepped away from the bed and waved his hand, forming to armchairs for Ra and himself to occupy, while letting Amara get comfortable sitting on the bed.

After everyone got comfortable, Ra started the explanation of the game, "The first thing to discuss is the basic structure of the game. The game like many computer games into that the original game is a combination of the British Wizarding World and Greek Olympian's the West. The Greek Olympians start as the first Hidden World that you will interact with and part of the Original Game because it is the Hidden World that contains the largest amount of your relatives. As you interact with other Hidden Worlds, the new World acts as an Expansion Pack and adds more to the overall game. I am able to assist in the creation of the game since the game for you will start with the original game and the addition of a small Expansion Pack, which contained the Hidden World that I represent. It is a small Expansion Pack since it will require you to act to prevent some events which could damage the boundaries between Life and the Afterlife. At most it would take a large part of a summer and would require your attention between your Third and Fourth year."

"First thing is first, hold up your hand and state 'Show Stats'," commanded Ra.

Amara following his order, stated clearly and firmly, "Show Stats." At this a screen appeared middle air in front of her. It showed Level 0, Exp – 0/0, and eleven other scores.

"Normally only you would be the only one to see your stats. The exceptions are when and if your bondmates are tied in as allied Minor Gamers with limited features. This is a possibility but depends on future events and would not be for several years at earliest. Your Stats play a role in defining your character. The Stats categories are Magicka, Magicka Regeneration, Strength, Vitality, Speed, Endurance, Agility, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma, and Luck. All the categories are out of 250 points except for the Magicka which is out of 1000.

_**A Magicka Core Scale was created by Merlin to measure the potential of his various students. It is a measure of their Magicka or Magical Energy that they have. A persons Magicka Core first stabilizes at 11 and is the earliest point where it can be safely measured. A wizards core continues to grow/matures until their 51 birthday and a witches core grows/matures until their 41 birthday. The scale goes from 0 to 1000. An example of scores are as follows," Chaos started to explain and by the end he waved his hand at the floating screen and it displayed following list of scores and ranges:**_

**0-50 Non-magical**

**51-70 Squib**

**71-110 Weak Mature Wizard**

**111- 140 Average Mature Wizard**

**101-130 Strong Mature Wizard, also called Sorcerer**

**131-200 Very Strong Mature Wizard, also called Grand Sorcerer**

**90 – Average First Year (11 year old)**

**100 – Average Third Year (15 year old)**

**120 – Average Seventh Year (17 years old)**

**225 – Albus Dumbledore's Power Level**

**235 – Voldemort's Power Level**

**350 – Merlin's Power Level**

**450 – Average Demigod of Olympian**

**600 – Average Demigod of Big Three**

**500-750 – Average Sorceress Power Level**

**850 – Minor god power level**

**1000 – Average god power level**

**1000 – Theorical Maximum Power Level of a Sorceress**

**Theorical 1250 and up – Olympian or other major god power level**

After this display Chaos continued, ignoring Amara's surprise at the power listed for Sorceresses, "Now, continuing on your Magicka Regeneration signifies how quickly your magic will recharge or replenish after been use. Strength refers to your physical strength. Vitality refers you're bodies physical energy and health. Speed refers to how fast you can move and react. Endurance reflects how long you can be physically active in activities such as dueling to sex and your stamina," Amara blushed at the mention of sex but did not interrupt. "Agility refers to your ability to reaction and your flexibility. Intelligence refers to your book smarts and knowledge. Wisdom refers to your common sense and street smarts. Luck is obvious and refers to your positive luck. The higher your scores are in these categories the better off you are."

"Chaos, sir, Why are my scores list as three question marks in the stats?" asked Amara as she compared her score to what she had learned so far.

Ra, chuckled at her comment and replied instead of Chaos, "They are listed as such because several other topics need to be discussed and listed, along with several choices made before you start the game. Right now you have not fully set the scores since you have yet to full define your 'character' or self so far. Most of it has been picked but still is some for you to select."

"True," commented Chaos, "The next topic is skills followed by character race. Skills are given a score between 0 and 250. You can increase the Skills through several means. The first is through the addition of Skill Points which you gain each level. The number of Skill Points gained are based on your Intelligence stat times by a Skill Point Multiplier, which starts at 1 but can be increase later in the game by purchasing a Perk using a Perk Point (these will be described later). Also you can increase them by training or using them or through bonuses from Perks, Race, Class, Medals, or Rewards. A skill at 30 is considered to be a skill that you are a Novice in, 75 you are an Apprentice in, 125 Journeyman, 175 Master, and 250 Adept. A skill decreases in power necessary and increases in power as your races their level. Another important detail is that increasing a skill just through raising the skill points does not provide you with the full capabilities of that skill. It will only provide half of the spells or abilities. You will need to study various books or practice to gain fully capabilities of what you level up using skill points. You are Sorceress and to help you understand more about your new race since you grew up in the non-magical world. I will show you the race descriptions, how it compares to a wizard, and at the end of the introduction, we will provide you a tome on the history of Sorceresses." Amara nodded and quickly thanked Chaos since she knew that she had a ton of questions about her changes. Again the screen changed at Chaos's signal, and this time it displayed the race descriptions:

**Sorceress – Sub-species of Humans **

_**The sub-species of the Magical Population of the human race is the least known and believed to be extinct. They are considered to be the most powerful magical branch of the human race and are normally more powerful than all other magical races or beings, except for the gods. Even at their peak, there were only a few families or bloodlines of Sorceresses. The fall of the Sorceresses starts nearly 2000 years ago with the Roman Empire who killed off all but one of the Sorceress bloodlines due to fear over their great power and the fact that they believed in the superiority of the male gender. Due to unknown reasons, the Sorceresses' bloodlines never made a recovery.**_

_**Nearly 500 years later, Merlin led the extinction of last known Sorceress bloodline, the Le Fay line. Legends of the time state that Merlin's hatred of Sorceresses due three factors to his fear of others being more magically powerful than himself, rage at being rejected by Morgana Le Fay, and misunderstanding a prophecy told to him. The prophecy later was determined to be a fake created to discredit Sorceresses and to pit the Magical World against itself. Using his status and rising non-magical's distrust and fear towards magic and their religious beliefs, Merlin lead to the death of the last of known Sorceress bloodlines. Merlin was later said to consider this action to be his greatest mistake, even over his mistakes which lead to the fall of Avalon. It is believed that the loss of the Sorceresses has led to a weakening of the powerful magic and the near complete severing of ties between the Magical World and the varying Gods and Goddesses. One contradicting legend states that Merlin stole Morgana Le Fay's only daughter immediately after birth and both bound her gifts and turned her in a boy to punish Morgana. Due to the lack of evidence providing this legend, it is considered to be false and wishful thinking since current public belief is positive towards Sorceresses. **_

_**A sorceress is a sub-species of only female members and can only reproduce with other females. Due to this fact, a sorceress are almost always interested in the female gender though there are some sorceresses who had a bit bisexual interests. A female who bonds to a sorceress, have their lifespans tied to the sorceress in question and also gain an increase in magical talents. A sorceress tends have a multiple partners or bondmates, in which the number of bondmates depends on the sorceress's power. Sorceresses are known for their massive magical (Magicka) reserves, increase magicka regeneration, high aptitude towards all magical fields and disciplines, high aptitude towards stave, non-wand focus, and wandless magic, especially high aptitude towards Tantric and Parsel Magic, and a fast growth in power and skill. Unusual for magical races, Sorceresses had close ties to the various gods and goddess which leads to all sorceresses to have one or two patron gods/goddesses. **_

**Bonus: **

**Lifespan: 1000 and up **Their lifespan is based on the amount of power that a Sorceress has. According to legends a Sorceress with a Magicka Core Score of 900-1000 is Immortal and can only be killed via violent means. **

**250% Increase Magicka (Base)**

**100% Increase in Magicka Regeneration**

**+10 All Character Stats**

**+25 All Magic Field/Disciplines Skills**

**+25 Stave Magic**

**+25 Non-Wand Focus Magic**

**+50 Wandless Magic**

**+25 Tantric Magic**

**+25 Parsel Magic**

**+25 Sexual Aura**

**300% Exp.**

**+1 Additional Class per Expansion Pack**

**+3 Perks at the beginning and per Expansion Pack**

**Human – Sub-species: Wizard**

**Lifespan: 100-300 years**

**Bonus:**

**The ability to learn magical skills.**

**A personal magicka level varying from a small (near Squib) to large amount (Merlin)**

**+10 in one Magical Skills**

**+5 in two other Magical Skills**

**+5 to 15 Sexual Aura**

**Locked Races: Demon, Angel, High-Elf, Ancient Vampire**

Looking at the last entry Amara confusion again returned and she asked, "What are these locked races?"

"They are races which are more for later those who need to restart the game again because they died. We designed the Gamer Crystal to consider other situations in which a Champion failed their destiny. To be completely honest, we really never considered your situation since it was considerably less likely than five Champions failing. While we reworked the game structure to consider your expanded destiny, we left the mentions of other races the Gamer could play as if they unlocked them. The Sorceresses was considered to be the most powerful race to choose from so you have been very lucky to have 'unlocked it' in a manner," answered Ra.

"The follow feature to discuss is Perks and Abilities. These are bonus, abilities, and powers that you use a Perk point to purchase. You gain a Perk point every five levels starting at Level 5 and with one Perk point at level one. As a Sorceress you also gain 6 Perk points at the start since the game starts as the Original game plus one Expansion Pack. Now some of your abilities that you had before the game started have been converted into Perks. These are Starting Perks and are as follows," Chaos continued alternating for Ra. The screen changed again.

**Perevells: Cloak of Shadows**

_**Descendants of the youngest Perevell brothers are passed a Cloak of Invisibility from their father. It is now known as the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak. The Cloak of Invisibility is the Cloak given by Death to the youngest of the Perevell brothers. Death's Cloak of Invisibility also is known as Death's Cloak of Shadows. It grants the affinity towards Shadows to any who have owned the cloak. It is one of three items, known as the Deathly Hollows, (and Perks) which make up the title of Master of Death. It also is the only one of the three that does not risk corrupting the owner. Any owner of all three, or bearer of the title Master of Death, will be corrupted towards evil. **_

**+25 Shadow Elemental Magic**

**Perevell: Stone of Resurrection (Does not have and Not a Starting Perk)**

_**A ring which contains the Stone of Resurrection which was originally given middle brother of the Perevells. It grants an affinity towards Necromancy and Death Magic. It is one of three items, known as the Deathly Hollows, (and Perks) which make up the title of Master of Death. It also is one of the two Hallows that does corrupt the owner. Any owner of all three, or bearer of the title Master of Death, will be corrupted towards evil. **_

**Perevell: Elder Wand (Does not have and Not a Starting Perk)**

_**A wand which is significantly stronger than any other wand and was originally given to the eldest brother of the Perevells. It grants an affinity towards Dark and Black Magic. It also increases its bearer's arrogance. It is one of three items, known as the Deathly Hollows, (and Perks) which make up the title of Master of Death. It also is one of the two Hallows that does corrupt the owner. Any owner of all three, or bearer of the title Master of Death, will be corrupted towards evil. **_

**Potter's Flight of the Hawk**

_**A perk which signifies the love and skill of the various Potters towards flight. Grants the user with the affinity towards Wind Elemental Magic.**_

**+50 Flight Magic: Aided**

**+50 Flight Magic: Unaided**

**+25 Wind Elemental Magic**

Ra quickly continued as Amara read the Starting Perks that she had, "Now you will have noticed that you have two extra perks list that you do not have. The reason these are displayed is that you have one of the three Hallows and that causes the other two to be shown. We will highly recommend and warn that you never gain the other two Hallows. Death or Thanatos gave those three ideas as a curse to those brothers except for the youngest of the brothers. The youngest of the brothers was the only one that gained Thanatos respect and so was the only one that the item was a benefit and helped the bearer. The other two corrupt the owners whether or not they use the two Hallows. Only one bearer of the Hallows has been able to avoid the corruption and that has been Albus Dumbledore and that is due to the fact that Dumbledore as already bond to his familiar which is a light creature and he tries to use it for good no matter what. For all Dumbledore's faults, he truly wants the best for everyone (2). His failures tend to be worse due to the curse of the Hallows trying to corrupt him and failing. The corruption can taint or twist his magics causing harm. An example of this was with the blood wards around your mother's half-sister's home. The Hallow corrupted the wards causing them to cause your mother's half-sister's family to lash out more towards you as a child and weaken their inhibitions. While they would have not treated your friendly or with love, they would not have treated you as harshly as they did without Hallow's corruption. It also has a tendency to hides its effects from its wielder."

Amara was in shock at the reason behind her horrible childhood. "So because of this Hallow's corruption, my childhood was as bad as it was?"

"Yes," answered Ra. "Next feature to cover is your character class. The first has been decided based on your natural affinity but since you gain an extra class as a Sorceress since there is an Expansion Pack, too. Your natural class is Tantric Mage-"

"A what mage?" interrupted Amara confused at the class type.

"A sex mage-"started Ra.

"WHAT!? So I am supposed to be a whore for power?!" screamed Amara in fury.

At this both Ra's and Chaos's faces darkened with fury and raising his voice, barked out, "QUIET! Child, be happy that we understand that you were not raised in the Wizarding World otherwise you would dearly regret that insult." Amara paled and shivered in fear at the massive increase in both of their overwhelming power. She could sense that their power had more than doubled.

After Amara was able regain control over her emotions and both Ra and Chaos calmed down. She quickly tried to apologize but both of them waved her attempts off. "We are sorry that we lost control. Now, a Tantric Mage is considered to be the most honored position/class or ability to have. There has not been a Tantric Mage in over 2000 years. They have sex with partners of their choice and both sides of the relationship benefit from it. While some of the new Purebloods families and uninformed halfbloods and muggleborns might think that they are a whore but any of the older families know better. A Tantric Mage has many abilities and powers along with being the most powerful type of mage. Also sex around your current age starts to be important since it helps your magic safely release and grow to its full potential. Towards the end of your 12 year and during your 13 year, girls start requiring some form of sexual release. Boys tend to be about 13 to 14 before they need the same. Now the class description for your knowledge and brief description of a few of the major abilities are:"

**Tantric Mage**

_**A tantric magic is a magic user who uses sex based magics (through sexual encounters with either male or females). A Tantric Mage is considered to be on of most honored and respected positions or classes. They are also considered to be the most powerful type of mages and it is considered to be a grave insult and one of the greatest shames to attack a Tantric Mage without provocation. Tantric Magic is the magic with is powered through the magic of procreation, love, lust, desire, relationship, and creation. It has close ties to Parsel Magic, which is used in healing and warding magics, Blood Magic, Healing Magic, and Warding. Tantric Magic is considered to be one of the most powerful forms of magic. Tantric Magic strengthens both/all participates involved. A high level Tantric Mage can raise a squib to a wizard, install a magical core in a non-magical, create new bloodline abilities, and much more.**_

**Bonuses: **

**+100 Magicka**

**+25 Tantric Magics**

**+25 Sexual Aura**

**+10 Parsel Magic**

**+10 Blood Magic**

**+10 Healing Magic**

**+10 Light Magic**

**+10 Warding Magic**

**Abilities:**

**Level 1: Gain experience through sexual experiences.**

**Level 5: Strengthens all other participants' magic. (Permanent bonus to their Magicka Level but can only be used a certain number of times to increase a participants magicka).**

**Level 10: Understand/knows a participants desires during sex.**

**Level 15: Able to use power gathered during sex to strength spells, enchantments, and wards**

**Level 20: Able to create bloodlines during sex.**

**Level 25: Strengthen a Squib's core size and increase it to being a **

**Level 40: Able to (temporary) shift in a male form.**

**Level 100: Able in install a magical core in a nonmagical person they have sex with.**

**Others Abilities and Power exist.**

"Wow, those are impressive abilities…" whispered Amara in awe of some of the abilities. 'Many of these are said to be impossible based on what I remember from my lessons here at Hogwarts…'

Chaos laughed and Amara blushed remembering that they could hear her louder thoughts, "They are impossible by wizard standards since only a Tantric Mage could do these things and there has not been a Tantric Mage in 2000 years. My dear, you are going to be courted by many of the braver girls because of your beauty and the fact you are both a Sorceress and Tantric Mage. That combination has not occurred in 3500 years and she was considered to be the most powerful mortal (mostly) magic user. If she had been a bit more powerful, she would have been immortal" Amara turned scarlet red, a shade that would rival the darkest Weasely Red, at those thoughts. "The founders and Merlin are descended from one of her children who she had with a male magic user (her only son since all Sorceress and female bondmate's children are female)." At this she shuddered at the thought of being with a male, 'Damn it, I might be a girl now but I still am not interested in boys…' she thought.

After she cleared her mind of the thought of being with a male, Ra pick up the thread of the game introduction and continue, "Now there are several classes you can pick from. Once you have determined your choice, select the class on the screen," with him bring up a list of classes.

A few minutes later, after reading the list, Amara reached out though, 'I definitely need a more of an offensive class since while the Tantric Mages are supposed to be powerful, its abilities seem more supplemental and less combat driven. My destiny by the sounds of it will contain a lot of action and a magical class would definitely the best choice since I get a power up because of the Sorceress race.' She reached out and selected the Elemental case.

"Very nice choice and logic behind your decision. Unfortunately you are correct in that you will have a lot of combat though you will have a lot of allies. Now, normally you could only select one element to focus in, as a Sorceress you can select two." Amara quickly selected Wind and Shadows from the list since she already had a bonus in those affinity. 'Plus, I always like flying and shadows could be a very interesting element to control…'

"Wind and shadows… a good choice. Both are well balanced elements with both combative and supplemental abilities. Now the bonuses and abilities gained are:

**+25 Selected Elemental Magic**

**+25 Magic Core Score**

**Abilities (Shadow and Wind):**

**Level 1 Shadow Tendrils (Shadow)**

**Level 1 Shadow Manipulation (Shadow)**

**Level 1 Wind Manipulation (Wind)**

**Level 5 Shadow Spears (Shadow)**

**Level 5 Wind Blade (Wind)**

**Level 10 Shadow Silk (Shadow)**

_**Shadow Silk allows for the user to condense shadows into a form of clothes. The cloths are resistant to both magical and physical attacks. The resistance and blocking/absorbing abilities of the Shadow Silk clothes depends on the amount of power the Gamer pumps into the clothes. To maintain the Shadow Silk, the Gamer needs to supply a very small amount of magic (typically less than a Gamer's Magicka Regeneration). **_

**Level 10 Wind Shield/Barrier (Wind)**

**Level 15 Shadow Blade (Shadow)**

**Level 15 Flight (Wind)**

**Level 20 Shadow Travel (Shadow)**

**Level 20 Storm Manipulation (Wind)**

**More Abilities and Powers are not listed for later levels.**

"The last thing to cover before adding your experience from prior to game life, is Patrons Gods and Goddesses. For each Expansion and for the Original Game, you will have a Patron. Each Patron provides you their blessing and bonus. So at this stage, you have two Patrons. While we are routing for you, we are not your Patrons since we have decided that other gods and deities deserve a chance too," started Ra. Amara nodded on acceptance of his statement.

"Your two Patrons are the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Procreation, and Egyptian Goddess Isis, Goddess of Love, Motherhood, Fertility, and Magic. The bonuses are as follows:"

**Aphrodite (Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Procreation)**

**+15 Tantric Magic**

**+25 Sexual Aura**

**Isis (Egyptian Goddess of Love, Motherhood, Fertility, and Magic)**

**+50 to Magic**

**+5 Tantric Magic**

**+10 Sexual Aura**

Amara nodded since at this stage she was very overwhelmed with all the information given to her today and all she was trying to do at this stage was remember it all. At her nod, Chaos, continued, "Ok, we have completed the basic explanation of the game. There are a few more parts of the game which will come up but if anything else different appears, a screen will appear to inform you of the new feature. Now, let's provide a condescended experience and skill addition for your time with the Dursleys and the last two years of Hogwarts."

Across the screen a list started to appear"

**Survived the Dursleys – 1000 exp**

**+50 Non-Magical Studies**

**Survived First Year of Hogwarts – 1000 exp**

**+15 Transfiguration Magic**

**+15 Charms Magic**

**+15 Defensive Magic**

**+5 Potions Magic**

**+5 Magical History**

**+15 Flight Magic: Aided**

**+10 Wand Magic**

**Survived First Year End of Year Challenge – 1000 exp**

**Survived Second Year of Hogwarts – 1000 exp**

**+15 Transfiguration Magic**

**+15 Charms Magic**

**+10 Defensive Magic**

**+5 Potions Magic**

**+5 Magical History**

**+15 Flight Magic: Aided**

**+10 Wand Magic**

**Survived and Defeated the Ballisk – 1000 exp.**

**+25 Parsel Magic**

**+5 Healing Magic**

**+5 Blade Skills**

**5000 exp. X 300% experience = 15000 exp.**

**Level Up to Level 10! **

**Stat Points Gained: 200**

**Skill Points Gained: 560**

**Total Number of Perk Points: 9**

"Now Amara, first I recommend setting your stats, so call out 'Stats'. We will first display your basic stats before the game started and you became a Sorceress and then update them to the new stats at which you started level 1 at."

"Stats"

**Level 10**

**Experience – 15000/18500**

**Magicka Scale (1-100) – 100 425**

**Magicka Regeneration (1-250) – 20 40**

**Strength (1-250) – 20 30**

**Vitality (1-250) – 25 35**

**Speed (1-250) – 35 45**

**Endurance (1-250) – 35 45**

**Agility (1-250) – 35 45**

**Intelligence (1-250) – 30 40**

**Wisdom (1-250) – 30 40**

**Charisma (1-250) – 20 30**

**Luck (1-250) – 30 40**

"Girl, you have 200 Stat Points to add you your stats from leveling up. You gain 20 points per level plus an additional 20 at the beginning of the game. While I recommend maintaining a reasonable balance in your stats remember the key stats for you," continue Chaos. Add Amara's nod of understanding and focus on her stats.

After five minutes, her stats reflected the addition of Stat Points:

**Level 10**

**Experience – 15000/18500**

**Magicka Scale (1-100) – 425 445**

**Magicka Regeneration (1-250) – 40 50**

**Strength (1-250) – 30 40**

**Vitality (1-250) – 35 55**

**Speed (1-250) – 45 55**

**Endurance (1-250) – 45 60**

**Agility (1-250) – 45 55**

**Intelligence (1-250) – 40 70**

**Wisdom (1-250) – 40 70**

**Charisma (1-250) – 30 60**

**Luck (1-250) – 40 55**

"Now, we can either work on Perks or Skill Points. Since you have so many Perk Points due to your starting bonus I recommend that we use those first since they can impact your choice for how to allocate your Skill Points. To see your Perks, call out 'Perk's screen'," continued Ra for Chaos.

"**Perk's Screen"**

**Perks Currently Owned:**

**Perevells: Cloak of Shadows**

**Potter's Flight of the Hawk**

**Perks Available: **

**Animagus Forms – **_**Grants the gamer the use of an animagus form. Sorceresses can have up to THREE forms.**_

** Kitsune**

** +5 Fire Elemental Magic**

** +5 Illusion Magic**

** Shapeshifting**

** Wolf**

** Cat**

** Owl**

** Phoenix **_**(3 Perk Points)**_

** +5 Fire Elemental Magic**

** +5 Wind Elemental Magic**

** +5 Light Magic**

** Transportation Magic: Fire Travel**

** Increased Lifespan/Limited form of immortality**

** +50 Magicka **

**Mage Sight – **_**Allows the gamer to see magic. Passive state – to see magic. Active state – to be able to determine what the magic is (depends on gamer's understanding of the field/level of the magic being studied to do so).**_

**Photographic Memory – **_**Grants the gamer to see magic and the gamer gains 2x Intelligence for the number of Skill Points per level up.**_

**Telekinesis – **_**Grants the gamer the ability to move things with his mind. Power dependent on Intelligence score.**_

**Omnilingual – **_**Able to speak any human language (past or present). For nonhuman languages requires physical contact at one point and hear and see the language.**_

**Telepathy – **_**Grants the gamer the ability to read the minds of others. Power dependent on Intelligence score.**_

**Double Inventory Pocket Dimension – **_**Doubles the Inventory Pocket Dimension. Can be selected multiple times as a perk.**_

**Personal Pocket Dimension (5 Perk Points needed) - **_**A relatively small pocket dimension of approximately 1000 square miles with a castle half the size of Hogwarts. The pocket dimension contains a large size lake with beautiful beaches, a mountain region, forests, and large amounts of land for farm land. The pocket dimension is tied to the owner and can be entered a limited dimension teleport spell (limited to pocket dimension and back only and cannot be blocked) and owner can provide bondmates, children, and house elves with the ability to enter though they cannot bring others into the pocket dimension. The owner can bring others into pocket dimension. Gods, Goddesses, and deities who mean no harm to any of the inhibitants can enter at will, though the owner will be informed by the magic of the pocket dimension.**_

"Whoa… those are some impressive Perks. I like the Personal Pocket Dimension though it costs a ton of Perk Points," mumbled an impressed Amara thinking of how it would provide her a place to escape the Dursleys. 'What is the Inventory, though,' she wondered

"Well I would definitely recommend the Personal Pocket Dimension since it would provide you a place to relax safely and a way to safely leave the Dursleys. While Dumbledore was wrong to not check up on you, with much of that can be laid on the corruption from the Wand, those wards prevented more than a dozen planned attacks. With your massive destiny you will need a safe place to call your own. The Inventory is a very small personal pocket dimension which is tied to you. It will be covered later though you could hold off on the Double Inventory Perk for now since the basic Inventory is more than enough for your needs currently. Now if you pick the Personal Pocket Dimension Perk, you can select four more Perks. You also can save Perk Points between levels since more Perks are unlocked as your life or game continues," advised Ra.

Amara quickly selected the Personal Pocket Dimension and felt a rush of knowledge enter her brain.

"Whoa… that felt weird. I now know how to teleport to the Dimension and all about the various environments and inhabitants," mumbled Amara, shaking her head at the weird feeling and new knowledge.

'Now, let's pick other some other Perks… lets pick some teleportation magic since it would make traveling around easier plus with my new destiny being able to go nearly anywhere would be helpful. Mage Sight would be helpful since all of my new classes are magic related. Being able to see magic would help. Also the Photographic memory would help since it would double the Skill Points I get each turn plus it would help me remember for. Now, I remember Professor McGongall's Animagus transformation was very cool and useful...'

"What is a kitsune?"

"A kitsune is a Japanese Magical Fox that has multiple tails. The number of tails refers to the power level of the kitsune. They are known to be tricksters and masters of fire and illusions," answered Ra. "They are a good choice for an Animagus form and would grant you a minor affinity towards fire and illusion and the ability to shapeshift, which you could develop further."

Nodding in surprise at the useful form, Amara selected the Perks that she want adding Mage Sight, Photographic Memory, Teleportation Magic: Fading, Animagus Form: Kitsune to her Perks. Again rushed the knowledge and power on how to use each of the abilities.

"The second to last step, Skills and Skill Points. Sills Points are based on a scale from 0 to 250 Points or Levels. Now, to increase a skill you need to discover the skill and you gain by default one times your intelligence skill points per level. Since you choose the Photographic Memory Perk, you gain two times your intelligence. Due to gaining several level increases, an estimated number of Skill Points is calculation based on an approximate intelligence stat. You gained 560 Skill Points. Now, Skills are broken down into five overall states (typically). The first is Novice which is gained by a Skill having 30 points. A Novice's spell or ability is a weaker spell and requires more magic. An Apprentice has 75 points in the skill and the spell is at standard strength but requires still more magic. A Journeyman has 125 points in the skill and is at standard strength and costs a normal amount. A Master has 175 points in the skill and casts a stronger spell and costs the normal amount. An Adept has 250 points in the skill and can casts a stronger spell for significantly less magic. For non-magical skills it is similar to this scale, though there are some skills which are exceptions. Now your Skills are at:

**Wand Magic – 45**

**Non-Wand Focus Magic – 50**

**Stave Magic – 50**

**Wandless Magic – 75**

**Tantric Magic – 95**

**Sexual Aura – 85**

**Parsel Magic – 85**

**Blood Magic – 35**

**Healing Magic – 40**

**Light Magic – 35**

**Warding Magic – 35**

**Teleportation Magic – 25**

**Flight Magic: Aided – 105**

**Flight Magic: Unaided – 75**

**Transfiguration Magic – 55**

**Charms Magic – 55**

**Defensive Magic – 50**

**Offensive Magic – 25**

**Potions Magic – 35**

**Non-Magical Studies – 50**

**Magical History – 10**

**Wind Elemental Magic – 75**

**Shadow Elemental Magic – 75**

**Fire Elemental Magic – 30**

**Illusion Magic – 30**

**Blade Skills - 5**

'Humm… What is Sexual Aura and Parsel Magic? Let's check…' Amara selected the skills to read the description and quickly blushed red as she read about the skills.

**Sexual Aura – **_**is a passive and subtle aura which increases your attractiveness to others (increasing their willingness to sleep with you, etc.). It does not create attraction if the person is not originally attracted to you even a small amount. It does not lower the person being affected by the Aura inhibitions the way a Veela Aura does. Novice level skill effects witches who like you. Apprentice level effects witches who are neutral towards you and demigods who like you. Journeyman level effects witches who dislike you and demigods who are neutral towards you. Master level effects demigods who dislike you and gods/goddesses who like you. Adept level effects god/goddess who are neutral towards you.**_

**Parsel Magic – **_**is the ability to use Parseltongue to cast magic, both verbally and runic means. The type of focus does not matter in the use of Parsel Magic. Parsel Magic also very useful in Tantric Magic since Parseltongue uses vibration and hissing through the tongue. These vibration can be used to pleasure the Gamer's companion or companions. Parsel Magic is focused on healing, warding, enchanting, and tantric magic.**_

Ra and Chaos glanced at each other at Amara's blush and both had to hold in their laughter. 'She is going to have so many girls chasing her. Especially since she, like most Tantric Mages are a Switch…" they thought.

As she read through the various skills, she picked the skills that she thought were the most necessary and distributed the points. 'Let's see I definitely should increase the various key skills for the Tantric Mage class, Tantric Magic, Parsel Magic, and Sexual Aura. I should increase my basic magical skills since a strong basic is necessary for more advance magics. I also need to increase my Elemental Magic skills since some of those abilities or powers seem cool and useful since as the former Boy, now, Girl Who Lived, I have enemies. At least I know the basics of the abilities though there are holes in my abilities. Definitely need to increase Teleportation Magic so I can effectively use my new Fading Ability. A bit of Healing Magic would not hurt…' At this she entered her selection in.

**Wand Magic – 75**

**Non-Wand Focus Magic – 75**

**Stave Magic – 75**

**Wandless Magic – 125**

**Tantric Magic – 125**

**Sexual Aura – 125**

**Parsel Magic – 125**

**Blood Magic – 35**

**Healing Magic – 50**

**Light Magic – 50**

**Warding Magic – 35**

**Teleportation Magic – 75**

**Flight Magic: Aided – 105**

**Flight Magic: Unaided – 75**

**Transfiguration Magic – 75**

**Charms Magic – 75**

**Defensive Magic – 75**

**Offensive Magic – 50**

**Potions Magic – 75**

**Non-Magical Studies – 50**

**Magical History – 10**

**Wind Elemental Magic – 125**

**Shadow Elemental Magic – 125**

**Fire Elemental Magic – 30**

**Illusion Magic – 30**

**Blade Skills - 5**

At the increase of skills, she felt more magical knowledge flood into her mind. She turned back to Ra, "Done."

"Well done on your skill selection. The last step is your Inventory. As we mentioned earlier, your Inventory is a very small personal pocket dimension tied to you. Also you cannot place any living animals or people in it. You can store food, books, clothes, personal items, etc. in it. Call out Inventory."

"Inventory," called out Amara.

A new screen flashed into existence showing a list of items on one side a picture of item on the other with a top down view of a stone room. Overlaid on the screen was the following message:

**Inventory - **_**A small pocket dimension is used to be your inventory which ties to the user. All observers will see it as not being unusual. The pocket dimension is a very limited space with it starting at being able to hold the user's money (unlimited storage) and up to a 5 ft x 5 ft x 5 ft size of space. Upgrades in the form of perks can be used to expand this space.**_

"Currently we have added, several outfits similar to the outfit you are wearing, along with several other types, some new school robes, a tome on Sorceresses, and a pre-prepared Grimore for you keep any spells, potion, etc. you create," continued Chaos.

"Now, we have given you all the help we can give. Good luck with your destiny and there is a minor help feature, which you can ask questions if you need to. We recommend that you explore the area were the Ballisk slept. Ms. Weasley will be unconscious for a while longer since the whole time we were here time was frozen. When you are done exploring, just shake Ms. Weasley to wake her up and Mr. Weasley will have finished clearing a path for you to get through the rock fall," Both Chaos and Ra gave Amara a hug.

-End of Chapter-

She looks like a 13 almost 14 year old (i.e. a younger version of, smaller, etc.) Deborah Ann Woll with long dark natural red hair and green eyes.

Dumbledore in this story will not be evil or dark but misguided and trying to do too much. This will led to big mistakes. He also is an idealist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Mummy 1 and 2(and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are the property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it. The idea of a sexual based living the game is based from "The Lemon Game" by HunterBerserkerWolf. The many of the ideas for the story comes from many other writers of fanfiction: including but not limited to HistorianoftheKais's Hero of Heaven, stories written by lucifael (like "The Truck", etc.), Jecht Breaker (or whatever his/her pen name is at this time) stories, etc.

**Summary:** During the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, a delay in Fawkes healing of Harry leads to several different hidden worlds colliding with Harry's reality, life, and destiny to change. Thankfully, two Gods are here to help in a definitely different way. Fem!Harry, Living-a-video-game. Hogwarts starts at age 12 in this story. Fem!Harry/fem!harem; Multi!Xovers

**Important:**_** First thing first. This story is rated Mature, meaning an individual to read this story must find it in a list of stories, which normally filters out M rated stories and requires the reader to adjust the filters to find it. I have not yet to decide how much explicit content I am going to add. It will occur but I might not describe it. Either way, this story is rate Mature. **_**You have been warned and if you are underage or not mature enough to read such a story leave now. **

_**Now I personally think explicit sexual contents is better than extreme violence since one is a natural (and fun) biological process. Now, of course I enjoy action movies, etc. but I think that there are many action movies worse than a movie with explicit sexual contents. Unfortunately, America has not escaped from the Puritan beliefs that were brought over by the original founders. So if for some reason my story gets removed, I am considering either AO3 or HPfanficarchive to post to (I might post to one of the two anyways).**_

_**-Break-**_

**Author's Note: Fem!Harry will be overwhelmingly powerful as the story continues so almost God!like Harry(though the various major gods/goddesses are significantly stronger). It will start as a crossover with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians with a small inclusion of the Mummy series as a minor Expansion Pack (an additional minor crossover compared to the rest of the story). As the story continues, more Expansion Packs could be added (additional crossovers). This a story that contains two ideas that I have had kicking around for a while now. The first was the idea of Sorceress and the second being a lemon based video game for Harry Potter. Since I decided that I wanted make a different take on the Living-a-video-game I decided to combine the two.**

**-Break-**

**Author's Note 2 (Personal Note): I apologies for the long delay for this chapter. I have a ton of excuses but still I should have finished this chapter a month ago. I have been busy with acceptance for Graduate School (making sure I don't miss all the deadlines), visiting one of the graduate schools, having to take a very fast pace summer class which was only offered during work hours (which means I have to get to work early and leave late) and four days a week, have been on a week-long vacation to Japan, cousin visiting for Memorial Day weekend, and much more. **

**-Break-**

**If anyone wants to try their hand at this start they can do so. I would appreciate that they send me a link to the story in a PM. I will try to continue the story but with working full time, graduate school in the near, near future, and the fact I prefer reading fanfiction over writing it… it might not get continued much further. The rules running with the story is that it is a fem!Harry/fem!harem, living-a-video-game like the lemon game. **

-Break-

"_Currently we have added, several outfits similar to the outfit you are wearing, along with several other types, some new school robes, a tome on Sorceresses, and a pre-prepared Grimore for you keep any spells, potion, etc. you create," continued Chaos._

"_Now, we have given you all the help we can give. Good luck with your destiny and there is a minor help feature, which you can ask questions if you need to. We recommend that you explore the area were the Ballisk slept. Ms. Weasley will be unconscious for a while longer since the whole time we were here time was frozen. When you are done exploring, just shake Ms. Weasley to wake her up and Mr. Weasley will have finished clearing a path for you to get through the rock fall," Both Chaos and Ra gave Amara a hug._

**Chapter 2:**

**2:00 pm May 25, 2013 (A/N: I moved the date of everything up to closer to the current date)**

As the time restarted, the bed vanished and the rest of the chamber faded into view. Amara found herself standing near the corpse of dead basilisk and the ruined Diary. Ginny was lying near the entrance to the Chamber from the passageway towards the rest of Hogwarts. Amara took a step towards the Diary and squatted to pick up the Diary. As she picked up the Diary two messages appeared as though on a transparent screen in mid-air which vanished after being read.

**New Item Gained: Riddle's Diary – Destroyed **

**Riddle's Horcux Destroyed: 1 of ?**

**Quest Item**

**New Quest: Tell the Tale – The Events in the Chamber of Secrets**

**Tell Dumbledore about the events leading up to the destruction of the Diary, about the breaking of the blood curse (including what Chaos and Ra said), and hand Dumbledore Riddle's Diary.**

**Reward: 1000 Exp**

After she stood up, she notice that she was now wearing knee high leather boots, instead of wearing slippers as earlier with Chaos and Ra or her ratty old trainers before her change. She also notice that her clothes had a few new parts beside the boots. She notice that the dress had a leather cord belt with a wand holder tied to it, a leather pouch as tied to the belt, a wrist band with a crest with the name Potter and a motto under it in Latin which she couldn't read. 'Nice… damn it. Now I am starting to even think more like a girl… Well, probably a good thing since a now am one. Definitely could be worse than a becoming a girl.'

As she picked up the Diary, she felt an influx of knowledge on how to store things in her Inventory and how to anyone else (besides any bondmates in the loop on the Game) would see it as being pulled from a pocket or not find it unusual for things to magically appear. She stored the Diary in the Inventory and stood up. Amara started to look around the Chamber since in her rush to save Ginny and the fight with Riddle and the basilisk she did not get a great view of the Chamber. She quickly notice that the statue of Sytherin's mouth where the basilisk came from was still open. Looking around she saw that the Chamber contained pools on either side of the Chamber which came together leaving a small path to Sytherin's statue. All around the Chamber were dozens of torches with magical fires burning lighting the Chamber fully. On the Chamber walls were scenes of ancient magical combat from all around the ancient world.

Amara remembering Chaos and Ra's suggestion and hint, carefully walked towards the open statue mouth, avoiding the dead basilisk, broken rocks from the fight, and the few animal skeletons. As she reaches the walkway toward the statue mouth, she carefully climbed the stairs up to the opening.

After a couple minutes of careful climbing, she stepped in the statue mouth and noticing the lack of torches, drew her wand from its new holder. She quickly noticed that her wand barely reacts to her. 'Damn it now. I guess after the destruction of the Horcrux, breaking of the bloodline curse, and the shifting genders the wand does not match me anymore. Hopefully it will work enough for now and I don't need to use my magic much.' Appearing before her on a transparent screen:

**New Item Gained: Harry Potter's Wand**

**-15 % Magic Needed for Defensive and Light Magic**

**+15% Power for Defensive and Light Magic**

**Composition: Holly and Phoenix Feather (Fawkes) **

**Brother Wand to Voldemort's **

**Quality: Average**

**Core Match: Low (+50% Magic Needed for All Magics)**

The message disappeared after she finished reading it. Shaking off these thoughts, since she couldn't do anything about it, she quickly lit the end of her wand and followed the passageway for a couple of minutes until she reaches another room. As she steps into the room several torches lite, and she put out the wand light and lowers the wand slightly. Looking around quickly noticing a giant bowl like area further at the entrance of the room. "That must be the basilisk bed."

"Very nice guess and you are correct," answered back a voice from the back of the room. Amara whirled around aimed her wand carefully towards the back of the room.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" demanded Amara to the laughter of the voice.

"Please, follow my voice. I promise you I will not harm you. Not that I could if I wanted to," replied the voice with more than a hint of amusement.

She slowly steps into the room and carefully walks to the back of the room. On the back wall Amara saw sat a large portrait of a middle age man, with black hair, dark green eyes, and aristocratic features. In front of the portrait and to the left was a pedestal with a hemisphere of green crystal.

"There you are. You definitely are a beauty. I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the co-founders of this school, and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. May I be introduced to lovely beauty before me and ask what brings you down here to this hidden Chamber?" asked Lord Slytherin.

"My name is Har… sorry… Amara Potter."

"A beautiful name, Amara, though it sounds like you were going to introduce yourself with a different name to start with," replied Slytherin with a bit of suspicion. Amara sighed realizing that due to her slip up she would have to explain what happened since she could tell that Slytherin would catch an attempt brush it off or lie.

"It will be explained in my story of why I am here. I came down here to save a student from the basilisk and to stop your heir…" started Amara before she was interrupted by Slytherin.

"I have NO HEIR. That piece of scum, is a descendant of my disowned and disinherited son. I only had two children, one boy and one girl. He was originally born from a line thief attempt by the middle daughter of the Gaunts in an attempt to steal the Slytherin family money and magic. The daughter of the Gaunts was of course sentenced for death (the family somehow weaseled out of being punished along with the girl) and I was given the child to raise. My wife and I decided to raise him as if he was our own. That pick of scum, destroyed the Slytherin name with his foolish blood purity obsession, studied deeply in Dark and Black Magic, and murder his own younger half-sister for power. She was my only daughter and ten years old when he killed her for some dark ritual. I banish him from the Slytherin line and disowned and disinherited him. I had to fight him a duel to stop him from killing a group of non-magical children, killing him in the process. I died two months later from the injuries from that duel," roared Lord Slytherin in a fury. Amara quickly backed up a couple of steps at the raw fury and hatred in his voice and the stunning pieces of information Slytherin has given.

After a couple minutes when Slytherin was calmer, Amara asked, "A lot of what you just said is very different from what was taught in Magical History. All of the records or stories that I heard of say that you were a Dark wizard, who hated muggles, muggleborns, or non-purebloods. They say you left the school after an argument about trying to stop any muggleborns from attending Hogwarts. They also mention nothing about disowning your son."

At this Lord Slytherin sighed in disgust. "Those rumors created by my enemies, the Gaunts, who were still furious at the death of their daughter, my disowned son married the only daughter of his uncle. The scum married his own cousin and had a son with her. They spread those rumors in attempt to weaken my family. I am a half-blood myself so that rumor of being obsessed with blood purity is foolish. My mother was a first generation magical. My son thought blood purity matter since he was more powerful than most of his peers because all four of his grandparents were magical."

"You should not call non-magicals, muggles or anything like that, but instead call them as they are, non-magicals. While, I have always dislike non-magicals because they are uneducated, superstitious, violent towards magic, and a dangerous threat, I believe that insulting them by calling them muggles is stupid. I have never held the first generation magical's (not muggleborn) heritage against them. I only argued with Gryffindor that we should enter the first generation magical children at 9 instead of 12 since most could not read or write. I also suggested we take magical children from any magic hating non-magicals (at that age or younger if possible). Godric was such an idealist, he did not like the idea of destroying families or making first generation children appear less than their peers since they would have to start earlier." He scoffed at Gryffindor's idealism

"Excuse me, what do you mean muggle as an insult? I mean no insult, I have always heard them call such in the magical world. My mother was a first-generation magical," interrupted a confused Amara.

"Muggle is an insult towards non-magicals (muggleborn for first generation). It means that they muddle or muddy throughout life since they are less than human because they don't have magic," answered Slytherin.

"I guess the mean must have been lost throughout the last thousand years since 'muggle' and 'muggleborn' are not insults now. Though I never did like the term since I entered the magical world when I was 12," replied Amara with a thoughtful look.

Slytherin continued his response, "Next, the Slytherin family has always before my disowned son been a grey or light family. We have specialized in Parsel Magic, Warding, Healing, Potions, and Enchanting. I guess I should let you get back to your explanation of your adventure in this Chamber." At this Amara started to explain, first starting with her life' history and then the situation that brought her to the Chamber and the events that occurred during the fight and after. She covered everything but the details about the game since her instincts were telling her that she should only mention that to her bondmates.

"Damn that Riddle boy, I always thought he was like his ancestor but I never thought he would be so corrupted. He made multiple Horcruxes which is utter insanity," commented Slytherin in disbelief. After a couple of seconds, Slytherin shook his head, and looked back at Amara with a smile, "At least one good thing came from this. While I am sorry about how the breaking of the curse changed your gender, but I am happy that a Sorceress line has returned, especially a Tantric Mage Sorceress. By the sounds of it, the world truly needs a Sorceress."

"For some reason, my anger and distaste towards the change is muted and barely there, and it almost feels right for some reason. I finally don't feel that discomfort about something being wrong with my body," commented a thoughtful and slightly perturbed Amara at this feel.

"Based on what Lord Chaos and Lord Ra stated about how the curse was weakening, I am not surprised. You were always a powerful magical and with the weakening of the curse, your magic and body could probably tell something was wrong. Though by the time you would have been 21, it would have probably stopped when magical maturity occurred and the curse started to strength itself from your lifeforce and magic," stated Slytherin.

"Maturities?"

"Ah, yes. You are only finishing your second year, right?" At her nod, he continued, "A maturity is when you magic will start to slow your aging with the amount dependent on your magic. It is typically about 21 for a wizard and 20 for a witch. For a Sorceress, it is 17 but they will not be fully mature physically like a wizard or witch at the time of their maturity and it could take another 15 or years before they reach full physical maturity. At this time, your aging will truly slow due to your magic."

"Lord Slytherin, how do you know so much about Sorceresses? I though they disappeared or thought be killed off about 500 years before your time?" Amara asked bewildered at his knowledge.

"True, but I studied Sorceresses in my youth since I never truly believed that they were killed off. My great-grandfather who died at nearly 300 year of age when I was a child had mentioned how he had meet Merlin a year before he disappeared, and was told that he hid a Sorceress away under a curse. Most people scoffed at my great-grandfather's legend but some instinct told me that he was right." Amara was surprised at how Merlin lived nearly a 200 years after the destruction of the Sorceress lines, though since she learned of her roots as a Sorceress, her respect and awe for the great wizard had decreased.

After a minute for Amara to clear her thoughts on the subject, he started again, "Now, I would like to ask a favor of you, young Amara. I promise that you will not be harmed. Could you please step in front of the pedestal and place both hands in front of you on the green crystal? It is important that you don't release the crystal until it is done? I promise I will explain why after."

Looking a bit concerned at the mysterious request and stared at Slytherin for a couple of seconds. She decided that he had earned her trust and walked in around the pedestal facing the pedestal and the portrait. Following Slytherin's instruction, she placed both hands on the green crystal. For a second nothing happened.

After a second, the green crystal started to glow releasing a brilliant green light. As she held the crystal she felt a powerful presence flowing through her body and it took all of her self-control to not let go of the crystal. It felt like the presence studying her very soul. Thirty seconds after the crystal started to glow, the glow started fade away. After the glow had disappear, she felt the presence fade away and quickly let go of the crystal.

She quickly backed away from the crystal, panicking from the experiences. A rush of questions flowed off her tongue in her musical tone though it had a hint of panic.

"What was that? What happened? Why did you want me to do that?"

"You passed, Amara. I am sorry about not telling you more before the test and I am sorry for the invasion of your privacy. The green crystal tested you very essence of you being. With the disowning of my son and the death of my daughter, I was the last of my family since a year before the death of my daughter by wife passed away from a magical illness. When I defeated my disowned son, I cursed his line to pass so that any who defeated them would gain the gift of Parseltongue for themselves and one generation. I was hoping that eventual one those who gained the gift in this manner would find this Chamber. The crystal in the pedestal would search them to see if they were of pure heart and soul. You were founded to be truly pure in soul and heart. You suffered a harsh childhood but you have managed to maintain your purity of soul and heart, the purest I have ever seen in fact," replied Slytherin in a calming tone.

"Why were you checking to see if my soul and being is pure?" asked Amara with a look of disbelief and confusion.

"Because since I knew that I was dying from the duel with my disowned son and that I was the last of my line, I worked on creating a partial blood adoption. The partial blood adoption would instead of the normal blood adoption, would add myself as a third parent. The normal blood adoption replaces the individual's birth parent(s) with the adopted parent(s). I was hoping to convince a worthy person, to accept the adoption to become my child. I would like you accept the adoption and to become Amarantham "Amara" Hetshepsit Slytherin-Potter. You are more worthy than I could have ever expected or even hoped," answered Slytherin.

"Why me, Lord Slytherin?" a shell-shocked Amara replied.

"Please call me Salazar or even Father if you accept the adoption. The crystal never lies and with your history, you will bring honor and respect to the Slytherin line. While I don't want to replace your parents, I don't want my own line to end and ever since I saw you enter the Chamber, I felt a connection to you and that you will raise the Slytherin line along with you own to greatness. During my young adult stage, I wandered throughout the several Hidden Worlds and learned many of their magics and techniques, which you would inherit along with the whole Slytherin family wealth and heirlooms. If you accept the adoption, you will first be emancipated since the Slytherin family charter allows for an orphan heir or heiress to be emancipated and to gain Head of House status at thirteen. So you would be free to leave your mother's sisters family. You also would gain a set of quarters here in Hogwarts for your years here at the school. Normally, you would have to deal with any Magical Marriage Contracts which would become active but since you are not a witch or wizard, and instead are a Sorceress, they are not tied to you due to the wording, which specifies witch or wizard. You can cancel them for future generations without concern since Heads of House can cancel inactive magical contracts. You also would have to spend one-third of your mealtime during your Hogwarts years at the Slytherin table and visit the Slytherin Common Room at least twice a year as Head of Slytherin family. You also would be required by the time you are thirty to provide a heir or heiress for the Slytherin line," spoke Salazar.

Amara just stared in shock at the offer. After a couple of minutes, her brain restarted and she started to consider the offer. Normally she would be much more hesitant but something in her gut that she should take the offer. 'Now, the pros are the cool and unknown magics, knowledge of some of the other Hidden Worlds that I will have to deal with in the future, freedom from the Dursley's, and it would drive Riddle crazy if I were to become the heir of Slytherin. Plus the quarters here in Hogwarts would be a nice since I will need new sleeping arrangements. The cons are that I would have to spend time at the Slytherin table and Common Room and I would have to have a child by the time I am thirty. The Slytherin part would be annoying due to Malfoy and other Voldemort ass kissers but I am sure that there are some fun Slytherins. Plus there are quite a few hot Slytherin girls. As a Sorceress I don't have to carry the child unless I so desired to in the future. I would have probably been married with children, even if I had never become a Sorceress. The adoption would not really change anything there if I accepted the adoption. So all in all, the adoption would be the best choice plus my gut says I should do it and it has never been wrong yet.'

Making up her mind she nodded and said, "I accept the adoption."

At her acceptance of the adoption, Salazar broke out into a smile, "Thank you daughter. I am positive that you will bring honor and respect back to the Slytherin line. I could tell from the moment that you enter this room of the Chamber. Now, we should complete the adoption and you can look around the hidden portion of the Chamber with contains many heirlooms and a large portion of our family's wealth. While, Gringott's bank was founded before my death, I never trusted them to protect my family's complete heritage. Goblins, while honorable have at times have had bad apples, like humans, and with the death of my heirs I refused to trust them with everything."

In the portrait, Salazar waved his hand towards a section of wall to the left of his portrait, causing a doorway into another room to appear.

"Inside the room to the left of this portrait you will find a runic array carved into the floor. In the center of the array there is another pedestal with a bowl full of an almost completed modified blood adoption potion under stasis and a knife. When you step into the array, the stasis will fade and you will need to complete the potion. To complete the potion you must use the provided knife to make a small cut in your hand and add seven drops of your blood. The knife has been charmed so that the wound will heal as soon as the seven drops are added to the potion and destroy any leftover blood. Once you have completed the potion, you must drink the potion. Normally a blood adoption will change the appearance of the adoptee at reflect the adoptee's new parents but since it is a partial adoption aimed at the inclusion of family magic into the adoptee, it should only add a few highlights to your hair, probably of a very dark red color," informed a smiling Salazar.

Nodding her nervously in understanding of the process for the blood adoption, she walked purposefully towards the new room. As she entered the room, she quickly took stock of the room. It was a 10 foot by 10 foot square room. In the center of the floor laid carved in the stone floor a beautiful but eye catching runic array shaped like a seven pointed star inside a circle of runes. Dead center of the array was a pedestal similar to the one containing the crystal with a small bowl with a knife of silver covered in a dome of whitish magic. As she walked towards the center of the room and stepped inside the circle, the runes started to glow a reddish gold color. Reaching the center of the array the dome surrounding the bowl and the knife faded away.

Stepping in front of the bowl, she saw that the bowl contained about 4oz of a silver liquid with a greenish tint. Picking up the knife, Amara quickly followed the instruction of Salazar in the antechamber and made a small incision in the palm of her left hand. Tilting her hand over the bowl she watched and carefully counted the drops of blood being added to the potion. She noticed that her blood looked like it had a golden tint to it but she filed it for future consideration. Once seven drops were added she put the knife down and watched as the wound healed and the blood vanished from the knife and her hand. She then watched as the potion gained a golden tint and picked up the bowl.

'Well let's hope this was a good idea,' she quickly thought as she quickly downed the potion.

Shuddering at the taste, she thought, 'Ugh that was nasty.' She quickly felt rush of magic enter her body, though unlike some of the previous times with the abilities gained from her perks, she felt as though the family magic was welcoming her and embracing her fully. It was an amazing feeling.

Suddenly the world seemed to freeze and in bold text a message appeared in front of her on a transparent screen:

**New Perk Gained: Child of the Serpent**

**A perk which is a family trait of true Slytherins, which Salazar Slytherin's disowned son's family lost with their disownment. It grants the user: **

**Active Parseltongue (Allows for the Gamer full control of their Parseltongue ability)**

**+25 Parsel Magic**

**+25 Warding Magic**

**+25 Runic Magic**

**+25 Healing Magic**

**+25 Magicka Core Score**

After she read the message, the message disappeared and the world unfroze. 'Wow, nice perk. I guess the adoption was the right choice. I guess I should go see Salazar… well I guess Father would not be inappropriate.'

She exited the ritual room for the adoption and reentered the basilisk nest and portrait room. Stepping in the portrait room, she turned to the right and walked back in front of her new father's portrait.

As she stepped in front of her father, he ask, "Done?"

At her nod, he gave her a studying eye and commented, "It appears all that changed in your appearance is the a few darker red highlights were added. Though you did have many of the traits that the true Slytherin family had to start with. Most Slytherin females had red hair and all Slytherin's had emerald green eyes. My eyes were unusually darker green from the typical Slytherin which is from my mother's side. Welcome in to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Amarantham "Amara" Hatshepsut Slytherin-Potter, my new daughter."

"Thank you, _father._ I promise to make you proud," replied Amara with a hint of tears in her eyes from the acceptance in the Slytherin family.

"You will make me proud by just being yourself. Now, enter through the door behind my portrait and enter my personal study and store room for a large portion of the Slytherin heirlooms and money. I have a portrait inside the study along with in your new living quarters and hidden in the headmaster's office," Slytherin stated with a proud smile. A couple seconds later, the portrait swung forward revealing a massive chamber. As she stepped in the chamber, she froze in shock at the content of the room.

The front of the chamber was a study and library with the back of the chamber filled with a ton of heirlooms, gold, and gems. The whole chamber was equal to the size of the Great Hall above in the school. There was at least ten times the gold that was in her Gringotts vault. Quickly getting over her shock, she walked towards her father's portrait by the desk in the chamber.

"Wow, this is impressive," Amara said aloud as she looked around at the contents as she approached the portrait.

"Amara, my daughter, this is only half of the money and the most important of the heirlooms. The rest of the money and heirlooms are in Gringotts. The Slytherin line was a wealthy line that started with a first generation magical noble in 753 BC but our true wealth was our knowledge and heirlooms."

Amara was stunned at the age of her new family. "Wow that was nearly 2800 years ago."

"Child, I know from your earlier story that you were raise in the non-magical world and were not told much about your family but the Le Fay line that we now know that the Potters are descended from goes back even further. The Le Fay line goes back to ancient Egypt around 3000 BC. Plus the around the time I founded this school the heir of the Potter family married the granddaughter of the youngest of the three Perevell brothers, only remaining of the three brothers. The Perevell family was founded about 1000 BC. There are a few lines of similar age in Britain like the Black line, Dumbledore line, the Bones line, the Lovegood line, and the Ravenclaw line, though the Le Fay line is no longer considered to be around and would now be considered wrapped into the Potter line. Some lines that are now in Britain might be as old as these lines but they were not here in Britain when we founded Hogwarts and so they do not have the same political power. Some examples that I have heard of would be the Greengrass line which is a line I heard about when I was alive but was located in Norway and the Scandinavian area and they moved to Britain during the 1400s, the Patil line which was from India which I met during my travels which only recently in the last 20 years moved here, and several other lines."

Again Amara was stunned at the age of her family and the history behind it.

"Wow, that's a lot of history. What do I need from here? Ever since my change and after the meeting with Lord Chaos and Lord Ra my wand does not really match my core any more. Is there any family wands here?" Amara asked remembering in a conversation with Ron and other pureblood members that many wizards and witches use family wands.

"Yes, traditionally each family member have two wands. One is their wand they get from a wand maker or preferably a wand crafter and a family wand, as a back-up wand. The difference between a wand-maker and a wand-crafter is a wand-maker makes a bunch of wands to match up with potential customers and a wand-crafter makes a wand that matches your core. A wand from a wand-crafter would be a very good match to the core and much better than a wand from a wand-maker but they can be much more expensive. The wands are along the right wall as you enter the heirloom section of the chamber. You also need to pick up the Head of House Ring which is near the wands and I recommend looking through the jewelry section to see if you want any of the various jewelry. The Head of House Ring goes on your right ring figure. There are a lot of useful and beautiful piece. I also recommend check for some Battle Robes and Armor in the heirlooms which is one the left wall as you enter the heirlooms. Why do grab what you want from those sections and then return here? I will then recommend some books to take with you. You then should get back to Miss Weasley and return to the school. You can always return the Chamber later before you leave for the year," responded her father's portrait.

Amara feeling over whelmed from the day's events nodded in agreement since she knew that everyone in the school must be getting very concerned and she didn't want Ginny to wake up alone in the outer Chamber. She quickly walked along the right wall to the heirloom section towards the family wands, which were on six racks of 25 wands.

When she reached the wands, she looked at the racks of wands under preservation charms. She carefully picked up a wand and tried to feel if she felt a connection like she had felt with her previous wand. As she went through the nearly three hundred family wands, she had felt several wand that she formed a partial connection to but after about seventy wands she finally felt a wand that she felt a connection even greater than her old wand. As she picked it up, she looked at the label and was surprised to see that the wand was wielded by a Dagmar Slytherin nee Greengrass around 800 AD. A message appear in the air:

**New Item Gained: Dagmar Slytherin's Wand**

**-25% Magic Needed for Warding, Healing, Norse, and Lightning Magic**

**+10% Power to Warding, Healing, Norse, and Lightning Magic**

**-5% Magic for all Other Magics**

**Composition: Oak and Thunderbird Tail Feather**

**Focus Type: Wand**

**Quality: High**

**Core Match: High**

After she read the message it disappear and she looked around the wand racks she saw several charmed wand holders for the wrist, which she grabbed the best looking one.

**New Item Gained: Charmed Wand Holder - Wrist**

**Can hold up to one Wand**

**Charmed to be Invisible to all but the Wearer**

**Quality: High**

Amara fastened the wand holder to her left arm with the wand facing her wrist so it was easily accessible. She placed Dagmar's wand in the new holder, leaving her old wand in the waist holder on her belt.

**Game Hint:**

**Only one focus of any type can be used per hand/limb at a time**

'Ah, so I can have multiple focus on me but I can only use two at a time. Plus wandless magic would be allowable even if I have two focus in use… though it would very difficult to split my attention three ways for casting but it's good to know,' thought Amara after she read the message and moved towards jewelry.

"Wow," Amara whispered as she walked through the various jewelry until she saw a pedestal with a ring sitting on it. As she approached the ring, she examined the ring. The Slytherin Head of Family ring was a platinum ring with serpents engraved in the band with an Emerald inlaid with a raised platinum seal with an S with a serpent wrapped around it on a shield half of platinum the rest of the emerald.

Picking up the ring and placing it on her right ring figure. She felt a rush of magic similar to the adoption.

**New Item Gained: Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin Ring**

**+25 Mind Arts**

**Mind Protection from All Except Gods/Goddess/Deities**

**Quality: High - Unique**

**New Skill Gained: Mind Magic - 50**

**Base – 25**

**Slytherin Ring + 25**

Once she finished with reading the two game messages, she started to look around. Amara found that there was a lot of beautiful jewelry but there were only three pieces that call to her. The first was a ring formed from two serpents with their tails wrapped together with their open mouths facing where it looked like a gem stone should be. As she pick it up a message appeared.

**New Item Gained: Incomplete Daughter of the Serpent Focus Ring**

**Optional Quest Item: Complete the Serpent Focus Ring **

**New Optional Quest: Complete the Serpent Focus Ring**

**Talk to Salazar Slytherin about Daughter of the Serpent Focus Ring and follow his instructions on how to attune the Ring to your core.**

**Reward: Daughter of the Serpent Focus Ring**

'This could be a very useful ring. I will definitely talk to Salazar since it would allow me to have a focus much more subtle than a wand plus it is a beautiful ring,' Amara thought and put the ring on for safe keeping. The ring shrank to fit her finger. The second piece was a black leather wrist band with silver Norse runes and designs covering the surface with the central design being the symbol of the World Tree. She placed in on her right wrist since she had the wand holder on her left forearm.

**New Item Gained: Lord's Friend**

**Cools When Near Untrustworthy People or Enemies**

**Warms When Near Others Who are Trustworthy and Desire to Be a Friend or Ally**

**Quality: High**

The last piece of jewelry was a Celtic Torc that looked like a silver snake with emerald eyes which was designed for a female. The snake had incredible level of detail and looked to be very life-like. Picking it up and putting it on a message was displayed:

**New Item Gained: Torc of the Serpent Guardian**

**Warns Wearer of any Poison or Harmful Potion near them**

**Provides Protection from All Low Power or Level Spells**

**Quality: High - Unique**

Amara laughed, "Definitely useful with my destiny," and carefully put the torc on. Continuing on through the jewelry, she found other interesting pieces but decided that she would come back later for other jewelry. At this she headed across to the left side of the heirlooms and to check out the Battle Robes since she knew that they would be useful.

As she walked across the room she looked at the various weapons that rested on the racks in the center of the room. Amara passed by a table with several racks of knifes when she saw an incredible beautiful knife with Egyptian hieroglyphics made from gold. She stopped her trip around the chamber and picked up the knife which seemed to call to her. As she picked it up, the knife seemed to feel like it was a part of herself. Suddenly it dissolved into golden sand and absorbed into body.

**New Item Gained: Ritual Blade for the High Priestess of Isis**

**-50% Magic for Tantric, Blood, and Egyptian Magic When Wielded**

**+50% More Damage Dealt When Wielded by a Tantric Mage**

**+50% More Damage Dealt When Wielded by A Chosen Of Isis**

**Damages Monsters of All Pantheons **

**Can Only Be Wielded by a Female**

**Combines with the Essence of the Wielder and Comes at Wielder's Call.**

**Weapon Type: Dagger**

**Quality: Godly Artifact**

"Whoa, that was weird," Amara whispered in shock at the weapon she just got. 'How do I call the weapon…' At this the blade reappeared in her hands and after a few second she thought about it returning to where it came from and dissolved again. 'So it comes when I think of a desire to have it and disappears when I no longer need it. Nice.'

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she realized that she needed to get the rest of the stuff so she could get back to Ginny. At this she hurried across the room to the Battle Robe section and started to look through the robes. Quickly she was able to discount most of the robes since they were clearly designed for males but she was pleasantly surprised at the number of female robes. After about ten minutes of looking through the robes she found the perfect set. Unlike most of the robes and armor, the robes that she found were a multiple piece set designed for a female. The outer robes were a set of dark green battle robes made from basilisk and dragon hide with silver ruins embroidered on the inside of the robe's acromantula silk lining. The inner part of the robes and armor were a form fitted mithril chest plate and greaves with beautiful mix of Greek, Egyptian, Norse, and Celtic runes. The chest plate and greaves were over top of a dragon and basilisk under-hide form fitting bodysuit lined with acromantula silk for comfort. She slowly pulled the beautiful but highly protective battle robes and armor from the manikin that it was displayed on. Remember how to store items, she stored the robes in her inventory.

**New Item Gained: Robes of the Serpent Maiden**

**Immunity from All Low and Middle Level Spells.**

**-50% Decrease on Magical Attacks (Excluding the Unforgivables)**

**-75% Damage from Piercing, Stabbing, and Blunt Force Attacks**

**- 90% Damage from Slashing Attacks **

**Auto-Adjust to Wearer's Body.**

**Regulates Wearer's Temperature to a Comfortable Temperature.**

**Freedom of Movement (No Restrictiveness from Armor)**

**No Influence on Wearer's Ability to Cast Magic**

**Can Only be Worn by a Female**

**Armor Type: Hybrid Battle Robes and Medium Armor**

**Quality: High – Unique**

'Damn, that is nice set of battle robes and it a beautiful set, too,' thought Amara. Finishing getting all of the items which she need except for some books, she returned to the front of the chamber to her father's portrait.

"Amara, my dear, what did you find for a wand, jewelry, and battle robes?" asked Salazar.

She remembered the quest to ask about the ring and asked, "Father, I was looking through the various jewelry and one of the three pieces of jewelry I chose was a bit weird. It was this ring which looks incomplete and it made me wonder if there was a story behind it." Holding up the ring on her finger, Salazar sighed in sorrow.

"My dear daughter that is a focus ring. It works similar to a wand in that it provides a focus for your magic but they are much more subtle focuses. The ring that you found was one that I had created for my daughter by some legendary Persian and Arabian crafters that met on my journey. The focus ring is a unique one in that it is attunes to the users core by crystallizing a small piece of their magic like the core of a wand and the metal is a pick of Moon Silver. The crystallized piece of magic will regenerate normally as though you casted a powerful spell, it will cause the focus to work the best in the fields of magic that you are strongest in. It was supposed to be my daughters eleventh birthday present. I would be honored if you would use it and may it help end my daughter's killer's legacy."

"I am sorry for your loss, father. I wish I could have known her. I will wear it and stop Voldemort for good. How do I attune it to my core?" asked Amara with a firm and determined tone.

"I am sure you will, daughter. To crystallize a small piece of your magic, you need to draw on the feeling you had when you received your first wand. Then carefully push the magic into the focus ring. The ring is designed to crystallize the magic into a gem or crystal."

Amara closed her eyes and drawing on the instruction her father provided and the understanding on wandless magic gained from Apprentice level Wandless Magic skill, she gently and firmly drew a large amount of her magic and moved through the magical channels in her body to the un-attuned focus ring. When the magic entered the ring, a third of the runic engravings on the inner side of the band started to glow a light golden color as the magic was directed through the focus. Opening her eyes, Amara watched the process of her magic crystalizing. Slowly the between the open jaws of the two snakes, formed a light golden gem cut in an oval shape.

**Quest Complete: Complete the Serpent Focus Ring**

**Reward: Daughter of the Serpent Focus Ring**

**New Item Gained: Daughter of the Serpent Focus Ring**

**-35% Magic for Tantric, Parsel, and Elemental Magics**

**-15% Magic for All Other Magics**

**+35% Power to Tantric, Parsel, and Elemental Magics**

**+15% Power to All Other Magics**

**Quality: High**

**Core Match: Perfect**

Amara gasped at the perfect connection between her core and the focus ring. "It feels better than my old wand ever did."

"Good job with the attuning the focus ring to you. What other items did you find in the chamber that suited you?" asked Salazar smiling at Amara success at completing the focus ring and glad that at least one of his daughters would use the ring.

Amara showed Salazar the various items that she found. Salazar greatly approved of the various pieces since he firmly believed that one should take a proactive defense of oneself especial if one had as many enemies as she did. He also strongly suggested that she wear the Lord's Friend to help weed out any untrustworthy people that she was close to and to make friends and allies with those it sensed want to be friends who were trustworthy. He swore that there were probably a lot of people who wanted to be friends with her and just did not know how to do so.

Next, after they discussed the items that she found, Salazar directed Amara to the various bookshelves and recommended beginners and intermediate level books on various magics that he thought she should study. Amara following his instructions quickly added the suggested books to her inventory. Salazar suggested books for Tantric, Runic, Elemental, Defensive, Offensive, Healing, Warding, Parsel, Mind, and Family magics.

**New Items Gained: 80 Books on Tantric, Runic, Elemental, Defensive, Offensive, Healing, Warding, Parsel, and Mind Magics**

**New Items Gained: Slytherin Family Grimoire **

**Contains Family Spells, Potions, and History.**

**Rarity: Unique – Family Heirloom**

"Now, that you have some reading for the rest of the school year and your summer. You should grab the extra portrait frame next to the bookshelf to the right of the desk over there. Then you should returned to Miss Weasley and return to the school. I am sure the teachers and Miss Weasley's family is out of their minds with concern for her safety along with your friend, Mr. Weasley and yourself. To get up the entry pipe, call out stairs in parsel and it will shift to a set of stairs to get out," stated Salazar.

Amara nodded and with a smile of thanks replied, "Thank you father for your assistance. I will check up with you when I get to my new quarters tonight. I promise to make our family proud."

"I know you will, daughter," responded Salazar as Amara quickly left the inner study and storage room of the Chamber of Secrets.

As she entered the basilisk's resting place Salazar's portrait silently swung close. A few minutes later she exit the passage way that lead to the outer part of the Chamber of Secrets through the statues mouth.

As she reached the base of the stairs, the statue's mouth in a soft grinding noise, slide close. Carefully walking towards Ginny, who laid near the entrance way, she avoided the battle damage from the fight with the basilisk.

Amara gently shook Ginny, who was starting to stir. Ginny quickly fully turned to Amara and in a confused and scared tone asked, "Who are you? I swear that I didn't mean to do any of this. It was Tom from the journal. I swear I didn't mean to harm anyone. You have to believe me." At this Ginny started to cry saying, "I am going to be expelled and Hogwarts was always my dream."

**End of Chapter**

**Character Stats:**

**Amarantham "Amara" Nefertari Slytherin-Potter**

**Race: Sorceress**

**Classes: Tantric Mage, Elemental (Shadow, Wind)**

**Level 10**

**Experience – 15000/18500**

**Magicka Scale (1-1000) – 470**

**Magicka Regeneration (1-250) – 50**

**Strength (1-250) – 40**

**Vitality (1-250) – 55**

**Speed (1-250) – 55**

**Endurance (1-250) – 60**

**Agility (1-250) – 55**

**Intelligence (1-250) – 70**

**Wisdom (1-250) – 70**

**Charisma (1-250) – 60**

**Luck (1-250) – 55**

**Perks:**

**Perevells: Cloak of Shadows**

**Potter's Flight of the Hawk**

**Child of the Serpent**

**Personal Pocket Dimension**

**Mage Sight**

**Animagus Form – Kitsune **

**Photograhic Memory**

**Teleportation Magic: Fading**

**Skills:**

**Wand Magic – 75**

**Non-Wand Focus Magic – 75**

**Stave Magic – 75**

**Wandless Magic – 125**

**Tantric Magic – 125**

**Sexual Aura – 125**

**Parsel Magic – 150**

**Blood Magic – 35**

**Healing Magic – 75**

**Light Magic – 50**

**Warding Magic – 60**

**Teleportation Magic – 75**

**Flight Magic: Aided – 105**

**Flight Magic: Unaided – 75**

**Transfiguration Magic – 75**

**Charms Magic – 75**

**Defensive Magic – 75**

**Offensive Magic – 50**

**Potions Magic – 75**

**Non-Magical Studies – 50**

**Magical History – 10**

**Wind Elemental Magic – 125**

**Shadow Elemental Magic – 125**

**Fire Elemental Magic – 30**

**Illusion Magic – 30**

**Runic Magic - 50**

**Mind Magic - 50**

**Blade Skills - 5**

**Closing Author's Note:**

**Slytherin will be the only Founder of Hogwarts that she will be the heir to. I have read way to many stories that Harry is the heir to the founders and a ton of famous families and none of the families are developed and most of the times are pointless in the story. I really think the only families that Amara will be the heir to are the Potters (which includes the Le Fay line), Perevells, and Slytherin. I have picked out most of Amara's harem (which I have so far limited to 20 girls). There will be NO MALE MEMBERS. I will later on put for vote the remaining three spots. They will probably be for one of the significantly later crossover worlds but I might consider one from one of the earlier. **

_**The planned crossover worlds are so far:**_

**Harry Potter (original)**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians (starting at the end of book 1 and she will not play a role in the Percy Jackson verse plot until Book 3, ie part of the quests)**

**Mummy *Possibly**

**AU Naruto**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Charmed * Possibly**

_**Please review since reviews help to motivate and inspire my muse. I don't mind reading complains but I do not accept flames at this time.**_


End file.
